Solo mio
by Leviatanss
Summary: Es final de periodo y llega la hora de elegir nuevos esclavos para el exigente rey. Esto es un universo alterno y sera yaoi con futuro contenido explicito y solo para adultos. Porfavor denle una oportunidad. RXD y LXM.
Cuidado! Aqui encontraras generos como la angustia, terror sicologico, drama y tragedias en abundancia, ademas de masoquismo, muerte de personajes y non-con. Si eres de mente sensible abstente de leer esto. Relaciones macho/macho. ¡Si no te gustan no leas!

* * *

Amanecia en el calmado pueblo de Upala, donde cientos de comerciantes, agricolas, artesanos y soldados imperiales convivian como cada dia.

En una de las casas más humildes y que pasaba todo el tiempo desapercibida entre esas calles con viviendas cuyo parecido no envidiaba a las colmenas de trabajadoras obreras, descansaba una anciana tortuga macho, esperando ansioso la llegada de su hijo mayor con algunas provisiones que comunmente conseguia de los bosques mas cercanos o de su trabajo.

Fumo de su pipa recordando la forma en que hace 12 años encontro a un niño de al menos 5 viviendo entre la basura de una de las calles contiguas, robando para sobrevivir y teniendo como único techo el cielo estrellado. Desde entonces lo llevo a casa, y aunque apenas y tenia comida para su unico hijo verdadero, no le negaria un plato caliente y un vaso de agua al desafortunado.

Por suerte era un tortuga igual que el y su verdadero hijo, por lo que no tendría que dar explicaciones de su procedencia.

Y hasta ahora sabía que se había sacado la lotería con ese muchacho; era trabajador y dedicado a su adoptivo hermano menor por dos años, quien desde el dia que se conocieron se convirtio en su razon de vivir.

Trabajaba para alimentarlo; pepenaba para vestirlo; alegaba para protegerlo.

El pequeño Miguel Angel era su vida completa.

"Gracias a Dios por haberte encontrado aquella noche fria, mi querido Donatelo"

El padre de Miguel Angel no era tan viejo como su aspecto decia, pero su accidente aquel dia , cuando todos esos costales de semillas y comida para ganado le calleron encima, quedó incapacitado de por vida, pues gracias a los dolores que le provocaban aquellas lesiones en la espalda le impedia encontrar trabajo, y por consecuente tener con que alimentar a sus hijos.

Afortunadamente Donatelo tuvo la iniciativa de trabajar desde que cumplió los 10, y aunque las monedas que ganaba eran pocas, por lo menos le pagaban con telas, un poco de trigo, especias, leche, arroz, algunas legumbres y cuando tenía mucha suerte, algo de pescado o carnes frias.

Dios, que esos dias eran incomparables. El pequeño Mikey adoraba las noches de pescado frito y Donatelo amaba cocinarlo para el.

Su ahora hijo mayor era una bendición desde el primer dia lo supo, pues tal vez no gozaban de riquezas o lujos, pero era este quien se aseguraba de poner comida sobre la mesa.

"Padre! Mira lo que recibi de pago el dia de hoy!"

Un alto jovencito de tez opaca y cuerpo esbelto llego corriendo a casa y haciendo que despiadadamente el hombre que se mecia en la silla quitara su atencion a sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegó al estrecho portico ya habia botado un pequeño costal con frijoles negros que tambien habia recibido por su trabajo, pero el le daba mas importancia a la pequeña carga envuelta en papel claro que llevaba entre las manos.

"Adivino, es una sorpresa para Miguel Angel" dijo el padre.

"Es queso! Hecho con leche de vaca! De vaca!"

Era evidente que no podia soportar aquella sonrisa en su rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que no degustaban de algo tan exclusivo en el reino como un queso hecho con leche de vaca, animales que solo podian poseer y degustar aquellos que vivian dentro del castillo.

"Donde lo has conseguido muchacho? Lo robaste?"

"estuve tentado, pero antes de idear un plan para robar un pequeño trozo, el viejo Jenkins me lo obsequió. Dijo que era mi recompensa por trabajar tan duro y no haber recibido paga por tres días"

"Y cual es el plan?" pregunto su papá.

"Preparare una pasta con especias y queso! Mucho queso! Estoy seguro de que a Mikey le encantara"

"Entonces tienes que advertirle que llegue temprano a la cena"

"Temprano? Donde esta metido ahora?" Donatelo comenzo a sospechar del paradero de su hermanito.

"Desde hace un par de horas que salio a jugar con Tred y Jaguar"

Donatello hizo varios gestos que evidenciaron su molestia, no le gustaba que su hermanito de solo 15 años se involucrara con esos vandalos sin quehacer, pues solo buscaban la oportunidad perfecta para robar a los mismos comerciantes del pueblo, quienes suficiente tenian con las cuotas mensuales que pedia la realeza como para perder mas por salvajes como esos.

Salio en busca de su hermano aun con el valioso paquete en sus manos, econtrandolo rapidamente tras ser casi golpeado por un balon de tela vieja que casi lo golpea despues de atravesar las ordas de pueblerinos que volvian a casa despues de largas jornadas de trabajo Escucho la conocida risa de uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, pues seguramente supo que casi da en el blanco.

"Donatelo! Viejo, hoy si te dieron permiso de salir a jugar!"

"No hables, Mondo, y dime donde esta Mikey"

"Donni!"

A la alta tortuga le brillaron los ojos en cuanto escucho la graciosa voz de su hermano y no objeto ante el abrazo al que fue sometido, su grupo de amigos callejeros se retiro de a poco, pues sabian que permanecer mucho tiempo frente a esos hermanos significaba una fuerte reprimenda y un aburrido discurso por parte del mayor.

"Hoy saliste temprano, Donni!" el bajito se mostraba feliz, el sol aun no se ocultaba y su hermano ya habia terminado sus deberes, esto era algo para celebrar "A donde me llevaras hoy? O prefieres jugar con nosotros?"

"No Mikey, hoy te preparare algo muy rico para cenar, mira"

Donatelo se pego mas a su hermano y abrio un poco el tesoro entre sus manos dejandolo al alcance de la vista de Mikey.

"Es de vaca"

Los ojos de Mikey irradiaron felicidad, por lo que no tardo en despedirse de sus amigos y arrastrar a Donatelo camino a casa. Tal vez solo le mostraba a su hermano que ansiaba probar aquel delicioso manjar exclusivo de la realeza, pero tambien ansiaba llegar a casa y pasar tiempo con el. La hora favorita del menor era la noche, pues era el tiempo en que podia estar con su hermano debido a su trabajo y al gran compromiso que desde joven cargaba en su espalda.

Pero cuando faltaban algunas calles para evadir las colmenas y llegar finalmente a casa, los pueblerinos comenzaron a aglomerarse, atrapandolos en medio al hacer paso entre las calles de piedra. Donatelo apreto contra su pecho su tesoro de ese dia y con la otra mano tomo con fuerza a su hermano para poder salir de ahi, pero cuando intentaron atravesar un espeso grupo de gente, unas conocidas campanas comenzaron a sonar asustando a todo mundo quien comenzo a correr en diferentes direcciones. Aquello solo podia significar lo peor de todo, que aquellos llamados tesoreros del rey y sus soldados comenzaran a pedir la cuota mensual. Pero habia un problema, aun no se cumplia el mes por lo que los pueblerinos no estaban preparados para pagar. Los soldados comenzaron a acorralar a los que ya tenian identificados como comerciantes, quitandoles y metiendo en grandes costales sus contadas posesiones.

Uno de ellos, de los mas temidos por tener la forma de un furioso tiburon se paro enmedio del circulo que sus soldados habían formado para tocar una vez mas la campana y llamar asi la atencion. Donatelo, quien llego al frente del tumulto, puso tras el a Mikey para evitar que se asustara aun mas, la sonrisa de aquel soldado líder daba miedo.

"Muchas gracias a todos por sus cuotas! Los reyes de Cadiz estaran eternamente endeudados con ustedes! Pero debo recordarles que hoy es final de trimestre, por lo que el rey, su hijo y los soldados solicitamos concubinas nuevas y jovenes"

Los pueblerinos querian protestar, pero era mas el miedo que sentian que enfrentarse a la injusticia de que nuevamente deberian mandar a sus jovenes mas prometedores y bellos para complacer las perversiones de la realeza.

"Hagan el favor de enviar al centro a sus damiselas y caballeros mas atractivos y seremos nosotros quienes eligiremos. Esta vez tomaremos a un solo niño pequeño, por ordenes del rey"

Las mujeres comenzaron a susurrar asustadas mientras abrazaban a sus hijos pequeños para evitar que los arrebataran de sus brazos, por lo que los soldados no tardaron traer al frente a los jóvenes con mejor aspecto que encontraron e incluso algunos fueron sacados a empujones de sus casas. Mikey tenia mucho mas miedo que antes, pues luego de formar un grupo de hermosas jovencitas de vestimentas muy humildes llego una carroza grande jalada por varios caballos de sangre pura. Los soldados de mas bajo rango abrieron las puertas del hermoso carruaje y de ahi bajaron por lo menos tres hermosas mujeres y un hombre aparentemente mas joven que ellas: dos chicas liebre idénticas, una felina de preciosos ojos claros y un bastante joven lince que no parecia estar en su mejor estado emocional. Ni el ni las bellas doncellas. De entre la gente, aquellos que parecian ser los padres de los jóvenes se hicieron paso, abrazando con el llanto a flor de piel a sus hijos quienes finalmente les eran devueltos.

Los jóvenes se desmoronaron entre los brazos de sus familias, no importaba el aver vuelto a casa, el daño ya estaba hecho y todas esas cicatrices y daño sicologico tras ser esclavos sexuales estarian ahi de por vida. Los soldados celebraron el finalmente elegir nuevas concubinas, llevando a la fuerza a una joven zorra que no pasaba de los 20 años, una chica uron y otra canguro que mal no recordaba, acababan de cumplir los 18, y un extremadamente joven Fenec que seguramente no pasaba de los 13 años.

"Eso es, sabes que al rey le gustan tiernitos" le celebro el temible tiburon al espantoso canino que eligió al mas joven de los ahora esclavos sexuales del rey.

Una bajita fenec paso por un lado de Donatelo y Miguel Angel, empujando a ambos hermanos para tomar al soldado canino que llevaba en brazos al quien pareciera ser su hijo.

"Por favor no! Solo tiene 13! Es un bebe inocente!"

La mujer rogo y exigio, tratando de arrebatarle al niño de los brazos el cual lloraba la gota gorda, suplicando a su madre que lo salvara. Cansado del escandalo de la chaparrita mujer fenec, le mando volar de un puñetazo, acomodando nuevamente sus ropas mientras apretaba el cuello del cachorro.

"Di que estoy de buen humor y no te rebano la garganta ahora mismo, vieja insolente. Deberias estar agradecida de que el rey disfrutara de la compañía de tu cria y gozara de manjares y finas ropas que tu jamas podras ofrecerle"

"Devuelvame a mi bebe!"

El llanto de la madre era desgarrador pero ninguno de los pueblerinos presentes se atrevio a ayudarla, pues el desobedecer significaba perder la cabeza ahi mismo. El soldado le escupio a la mujer y emprendio el paso de vuelta a la carroza para meter al niño junto a las nuevas concubinas. No dio ni dos pasos porque algo golpeo su cabeza, por lo que volteo rápidamente para saber quien seria el próximo ejecutado en la plaza publica del pueblo, encontrandose con que un chico tortuga le habia lanzado su viejo zapato y parecia desafiante con esa mirada intensa.

"Quieres morir escuincle? Crees que puedes golpear a un soldado real y salir bien librado?"

Donatelo quien internamente temblaba de miedo fue empujado desde su parte trasera del caparazon, separandose forzosamente de su hermano que quedo atrapado entre la multitud observandolo en el suelo sobando sus rodillas raspadas. El hermano mayor vio que su preciado paquete habia llegado junto a los pies del soldado, este solto finalmente al niño y tomo aquello que salio de entre los bolsillos del pueblerino.

"Queso? De donde te robaste esto niño?"

"No lo robe, me lo gane con trabajo"

"mentira. Este queso es el mas valioso del reino y no tiene porque estar en las manos de un insolente pobreton como tu. Dime de donde lo robaste!"

"Ya le dije que no lo robe! Lo he recibido como paga! Lo juro!"

"Ya veo, asi que un comerciante o miembro o provedor del castillo te lo ha dado? Si no quieres ser castigado deberas decirme el nombre de esa persona. De no ser asi, será tu quien será azotado públicamente"

Donatelo tuvo miedo pues era evidente que no delataría al anciano que le habia pagado con ese valioso queso que habia sacado del castillo cuando le ayudo a llevar los granos de comida para los animales. Lo unico que logro hacer fue agachar la mirada ante el soldado estaba claro que era un ladron y debia pagar por sus actos.

"No! No le haga daño!"

El pequeño Miguel Angel salio de entre la multitud y se arrodillo tras su hermano para rogar que no le hicieran daño. Pero en lugar de azotar a los jovenes, el canino se congelo ante la presencia del hermano mas joven. Ese niño era todo lo que ellos buscaban para complacer a su rey asi que no dudo en tomarlo, forcejeando un poco con el hasta que Donatelo reacciono y se le arrojo encima.

"Dejalo en paz! Es mi hermanito!"

Donatelo empujo a Miguel Angel a un lado para forcejear con el soldado, por lo que este no dudo en comenzar a golpear al insolente jovencito que parecia no recordar cual era su lugar. El hombre enfurecido se ensaño contra el rostro de Donatelo y le propino tantos golpes como fueran necesarios para que ese niño aprendiera su leccion, causando verdadero terror en Miguel Angel al ver directamente el rostro ensangrentado de su hermano.

"Detengase porfavor! Va a matarlo! Alguien ayudelo va a matar a mi hermano!"

El niño rogaba pero nadie le hacia caso, estaba claro que no intervendrian por el. Los gritos del mas pequeño llamaron la tencion de otros guardias, hasta que uno de ellos se acerco al soldado can y lo detuvo.

"Ya fue sufiente, quieres matarlo?"

"Esa era la intension"

El soldado golpeador mostro sus colmillos en una risa en burla y agito los puños en señal de tener sufciente, asi que solto a la joven tortuga dejandolo tendido en el suelo. Miguel Angel se arrodillo junto a su hermano una vez mas y rompio en llanto al ver a su hermano en ese estado. El soldado que lo salvo tambien se acerco, tomando por lo hombros al niño que tenia su angelical rostro bañado en lagrimas.

"Estas bien?"

"Ayuda a mi hermano, porfavor"

Miguel Angel rogo, pero cuando se dio cuenta del hombre uniformado que lo ayudo se tranquilizo un poco. Era una tortuga como ellos, pero un poco mayor, de inigualables ojos azules y piel color verde acua. El no parecia malo, pues inmediatamente pudo ver bondad en el cuanto lo ayudo a levantar a Donatelo del suelo.

"Que estas haciendo?"

"Llevare a estos niños a su casa , ya que tu has tenido el dudoso honor de intentar matar a golpes a uno de ellos" dijo el amable soldado.

"El cahaparrito no ira a ningun lado. El viene con nosotros para convertirse en el nuevo esclavo del rey"

Miguel Angel temblo y el soldado de ojos azules los percibio.

"Es solo un niño"

El soldado abogo por el, pero rapidamente fue hecho a un lado por el canino quien nuevamente se hizo de Mikey y dejo al soldado mas joven con el chico golpeado entre sus brazos. Se sintio imposibilitado, pues sabia que si peleaba con el, el teniente Armagon los tendria en la mira y ya tenia muchas llamadas de atencion como para obtener otra. Ademas sabia que quien tomaba personalmente la decision de elegir la compañia de cama del rey era Bradfor, por lo que si su decision estaba sobre ese niño no habia vuelta atras. Y sabia el porque de su terquedad, ese niño tenia el rostro de un verdadero angel, sus claros ojos azules y esas pecas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo lo hacían ver aun mas tierno. Justo asi era como le gustaban los esclavos a su asqueroso rey.

"Lleveme a mi"

Donatelo balbuceo entre los brazos del soldado rogando porque dejaran en paz a su hermano y lo llevaran a el en su lugar.

"Porque lo haria? No eres tan lindo como tu hermano. Es verdad que eres joven y esbelto y tienes un rostro bello, pero miralo a el, cualquiera cae con este rostro tan inocente"

El soldado can pellizco las mejillas pecosas de la tortuga mas bajita aun y cuando estaban resbalosas por las lagrimas.

"Yo se hacer muchas cosas"

Invento.

"Como que? Sorprendeme"

"Yo cocino, hago cálculos soprendentes, invento y reparo cosas. Muchas cosas!"

"No necesitamos un inventor ni un cocinero. Su majestad solicita compañia en su cama para desestresarse de las arduas labores tras manejar un reino. Y estoy seguro de que tu hermanito sabra compensar eso muy bien"

"Tambien tengo experiencia en eso!"

Mintio.

"Experiencia en que?"

"En….. cosas"

"Tienes que ser un poco mas especifico si quieres tomar el lugar de tu hermano, niño"

Esta vez fue el soldado de los ojos azules quien intervino, haciéndole ver que tenia que hacer un mayor esfuerzo si quería salvar a Miguel Angel de un destino cruel.

"He vendido mi cuerpo anteriormente y tengo experiencia. Se lo que le gusta a los hombres y puedo complacerlos con todo lo que ellos quieran"

Bradford sonrio, demostrando el interes que ahora tenia sobre ese muchachito tan insolente.

"Eres un prostituto? Tan joven?"

"Si señor. Fue asi como consegui el queso en realidad"

"Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa tenemos aquí. Te propongo un trato, yo te llevo al castillo como esclavo para el rey, y si el no se queja de ti y le gustas, no tocare a tu hermano. Pero si fallas y el pide que seas reemplazado, no tendre mas opción que ofrecer a tu hermano como concubino. Entiendes eso?"

"Gracias! Le prometo que no le fallare y hare todo lo que el rey me pida"

"Cuantos años tienes, jovencito"

Fue Leo quien pregunto.

"17, señor"

"Bien, estas en el limite, no creo que al rey le disgustes, pero tendremos que arreglarte esa cara"

"Te hubieras ahorrado eso si pudieras controlar mejor tu ira"

"Ya callate Leonardo, y subelo a la carroza que nos marchamos ya"

El soldado tortuga obedecio y paso un brazo por el caparazon del golpeado joven para ayudarlo a caminar. Pero Donatelo se dio cuenta de que aun asi, ese tal Bradfor llevaba consigo a su hermano, obligandolo a caminar con la amenaza de llegar a los golpes si no obedecia.

"Que hace? Deje ir a mi hermano!"

"No niño, tu y tu hermano van con nosotros. De esa manera no correremos el riesgo de que este chaparrito no escape de su destino si es que fallas en tu nuevo trabajo. Pero descuida, si haces bien las cosas no le pasara nada, tomalo como una garantia por tus servicios"

El soldado peludo rio ante las tres tortugas, arrojando al niño dentro de la carroza seguido por Leonardo ayudando a subir a Donatelo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Donatelo vio a su padre salir de entre la multitud, apoyandose en su baston mientras los buscaba con la mirada aterrorizada. Uno de los pueblerinos señalo hasta donde ellos estaban, y lo ultimo que logro ver fue esa mirada destrozada de su padre fija en ellos.

* * *

Si creen que esto tiene parecido con un fic muy popular dentro de esta pagina es porque mi inpiracion fue dream machine de Chonik. Amo todo su trabajo junto con el de algunas autoras mas que escriben para las tortugas ninjas. Gracias a sus trabajos junto con los de autoras como miss gravedad, total drama y akanychu que hicieron que me enamorara de Donatelo y Rafael. Espero les alla gustado este primer capitulo y espero comentarios para saber si les gusto y continuar escibiendo.


End file.
